


In The Wrong Place At The Right Time

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair doesn't have very good luck, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Wrong Place At The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome. My heartfelt thanks and appreciation go to my friend and beta, Grey, who probably put as much work into this story as I did, if not more. Thank you! Revisions were made after she saw it, so any and all mistakes are my own. This story previously appeared in "Whispers of the Heart" by AngelWings Press, although it has been considerably revised. Mild spoilers for The Debt.

## In The Wrong Place At The Right Time

by XFreak

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Henri Brown, Larry the Barbary ape, and Rainier University belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it. 

* * *

In The Wrong Place At The Right Time  
by XFreak  
XFreak1@aol.com 

"Ellison, my office!" 

Standing, Jim walked into Captain Banks' office, stopping in front of the desk with his hands folded behind his back. Simon handed him a file, pointing to the detective's usual chair. He promptly sat down, opening it. 

"Coffee?" 

"No, thank you. I had some already." 

After pouring a cup for himself, the captain got down to business. "I have a new case for you, Jim. There's been a recent spree of convenience store robberies. I want them stopped." 

Jim scanned the stats, absently summarizing them aloud. "Their identities are unknown. One blonde with green eyes, approximately 6', one with black hair and brown eyes, approximately 6'1", and one brunette with long hair and blue eyes, approximately 5'10"." At Simon's nod, he stood. "Very good, sir. I'll get right on it." 

* * *

Returning from another dead end lead, Jim decided to call it a day. He sat down behind his desk and set about returning it to some semblance of order. If he had to interview one more witness, he might shoot the poor soul. They all gave differing descriptions of the suspects and couldn't offer anything useful. 

"Hey, Jim!" Recognizing the voice, he dropped his face into his hand as detective Brown bounded toward him. "You'd better get down to Quickie Mart on 7th. Patrol just interrupted a robbery in progress. They have three suspects in custody matching your boys' descriptions." 

"Thanks, H." 

Brown smacked him on the back. "No problem. Go get 'em." 

"Yeah. I'll do that." Rising to his feet, Jim shrugged into his jacket, heading back out into the bitter Cascade night. 

* * *

"Watch your hands lady!" When the female officer ignored him, Blair Sandburg demanded, "Look, if I have to be searched, I'd prefer that a male officer did it." 

"Whatever you say. Detective Ellison!" The detective made his way over to them, the graceful stride incongruent with his large frame. "This young man requested a male officer to search him. I thought you might not mind doing the honor." 

"No, I don't mind, not at all. How far did you get?" 

"I'm sorry, detective. I couldn't get anywhere with such a squirmy subject." 

"It's okay, Jensen. I'll take it from here." 

"Yes, sir." She walked away, laughing loud enough to herself that he caught it with his sensitive hearing. Turning back to the man in front of him, he slid into cop mode. 

"I presume she read you your rights?" he asked in a professional voice. 

"Yes, but I didn't _do_ anything! I was just in the store to buy some bottled water." 

"I'm going to search you now. Don't try anything." 

"I'm not stupid." 

Nodding, Jim ran his hands along the sturdy frame, starting with the broad shoulders, then dropping to the younger man's chest. Moving lower, his touch on the stomach lingered just long enough to caress. From there, he circled the hips, raising his hands to pat down the back of the shirts. 

With both hands, he palmed his captive's behind, eliciting a whimper from the other man. Jim dropped into a crouch, patting down the insides of Sandburg's denim clad legs, repeating the gesture on the outside. Checking the shoes, he finished the search and stood. 

"Officer Jensen!" 

Momentarily, she appeared. "You called me?" 

"Yes. I searched him. He's not packing any illegal weapons." 

"Thank you, detective. I knew I could depend on you." 

Smirking, he nodded. "Yes, that you can." 

* * *

"And what were you doing at the store?" Pacing the floor of Interrogation Room 4, Jim's clear blue eyes focused on his captive. 

"I _told_ you, man. I was there to buy some bottled water because I was thirsty. The next thing I know, there's a gun in my face. I'm _so_ not into guns." Blair shuddered at the memory. 

Jim massaged his chin as he thought about the answers given, his face tight in concentration. "If you're telling the truth, you have incredibly bad luck." 

"Don't I know it! The story of my life is being in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

Searching the younger man's sincere eyes, Jim nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back. Do you need anything? Coffee? Some food?" 

"Coffee would be nice. Thanks." 

Nodding again, Jim walked to the door, exiting quietly. 

* * *

"I believe him, Simon." 

"Okay. Did your senses tell you that he was being truthful?" 

"Yes, captain. I don't just base my opinion on a handsome face." 

"Don't go there, Jim." Simon shot him a warning look. 

"Sorry." 

Slapping him on the back, Simon said, "Let him go. The other suspects admitted that they don't know him. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

"Very good, sir." Jim set off to get Sandburg some coffee before releasing him. 

* * *

"One of them is still on the loose, Jim." 

"I know, Simon. I'm trying here. The other two were dead ringers for the composites, but Sandburg doesn't even come close." His exasperation came through loud and clear. 

"You know how these things can be." 

"Look at this," Jim said, holding up the drawing and shaking it. "Name me one feature that even slightly resembles Sandburg." 

Sighing, the captain poured each of them a cup of coffee. "You're right. Where does that leave us?" 

"Well, Sandburg has agreed to give a hair sample and a fiber sample from his shirt to test against the ones I collected at the scene. That will only eliminate him. It won't help us figure out who the third guy is. We got lucky that patrol stumbled upon the robbery on 7th." 

"Do you think you can get the other two to talk?" 

"I doubt it. They've both got lawyers." 

"Do your stuff, Jim. If anyone can get them to give up the goods, you can." 

"You have too much faith in me, sir." Picking up his coffee, he headed out the door. 

* * *

"Come in," Simon bellowed at the knock on his door. Jim walked in, a deep frown clouding his handsome face. "Well?" 

"No dice, captain." 

"Damn. Do you have _anything_ to go on?" 

"Not much. I tell you what, though. I'm going to go back down to look at the evidence again. I can't help feeling like I'm missing something." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know, but I feel like it's right in front of my face and I just can't see it!" 

"Let me know what you find out, but don't beat yourself up if you don't come up with anything new." 

"Yes, sir," he answered in his "I'm humoring you" voice. 

* * *

Jim pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. It only rang twice before the answer came across the line. 

"Banks." 

"It's Jim. You wanted me to let you know what I found in evidence." 

"Well?" 

"I didn't find a damn thing!" he spat, hitting the steering wheel hard enough to regret it. "What good are these senses if they don't help me catch criminals?" 

"They _do_ help you, Jim. You know that. You can't expect them to work magic when you have nothing to go on." 

"I guess not." 

"Go home. Get some rest. Relax. Do _something_." 

Grinning, he conceded, "I get your point, Simon. See you Monday." 

"Yeah. Have a good weekend and try to relax. You can't save the world all by yourself." 

"If you say so. Bye." He heard the other end disconnect before he did the same. 

* * *

One Week Later 

At first, Blair thought that Detective Ellison was following him to hassle him. He didn't seem afraid of detection, but the younger man never made eye contact, just to play it safe. Pretending that he didn't notice the attention would be the best way to steer clear of the cop shop. 

Finally, some kind of emergency came up. Every cop even moderately close flew past him at warp speed with their lights and sirens blaring, except Ellison. At that moment, he figured out that the detective used his own free time to become familiar with him, which confused him. It wasn't like he wouldn't jump at the chance to go out with the guy. Those large hands haunted his dreams, stroking, teasing, pushing him over the edge of completion. A hot one like that just doesn't happen along every day, especially one with a _brain_. 

Checking his rear view mirror, Blair spotted the detective's truck still tailing him. He wondered idly if the other man _wanted_ to be noticed. Parking outside his warehouse apartment, he made a decision. 

* * *

As Jim stopped across the street from where Sandburg pulled into his parking spot, the younger man got out of his car. Fiddling around for a few minutes, he finally turned, making definite eye contact. 

Jim's heart beat rapidly against his chest as the other man checked for oncoming cars, then crossed the street. Heading straight for the truck, his hair blew slightly in the cold breeze. The older man rolled the window down, deciding to make the best of the situation. 

"Hi, detective. You might as well come on in. It's too cold to sit out here all alone." Smiling, he turned, crossing the street again without one backward glance. 

Rolling his window back up, Jim stepped out of the truck and jogged across the street. Entering the apartment through the door Sandburg had left ajar, he passed a small bed tucked off in an alcove to the side. 

"Let me take your coat, man." Reaching out, Blair waited patiently for the taller man to hand it to him. After hanging it on a hook, he turned back to face his guest. 

"Thank you." Jim's shy smile met an amused grin. 

When the younger man turned away, he missed the predatory gleam raking over his body. Large hands turned him, wrapping themselves in his long hair as Jim brought their lips together. Pressing his body against the smaller one, he sandwiched Blair between himself and the wall, devouring him. Hungry for this man since he searched him, he stopped trying to control his desire. 

Moaning, Blair pushed at Jim's chest. The older man stepped back enough to allow him to breathe, but his fingers remained tangled in the curly hair. 

"Slow _down_ , man. If all you're here for is a quickie, then you're in the wrong place. I don't just hop into bed with someone as soon as I meet them." Blair's determined eyes shone brightly at the taller man, his hands still resting on the broad chest, lips glistening. 

"I'm sorry. I just..." Giving up, Jim shook his head. 

Blair smiled. "Let's get to know each other a little better first. Okay?" 

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you? Can I at least kiss you again?" 

Blair nodded, tilting his head up as he parted his lips. Jim slowly leaned down, not wanting to spook him again. Softly, he brushed their lips together. Slipping his tongue between the full ones, he groaned, pressing his hips against the other man's stomach. 

Pulling away, Blair said, "Let go of my hair, detective." 

Sighing, he dropped his hands and stepped back. "My name is Jim." 

"Come on, Jim." Tugging on their joined hands, Blair led them to the couch, pushing Jim down to sit on it. He sat next to him, reaching for another kiss when a rusty colored ape crawled onto the couch with them, looking over this new person in his territory. 

Picking up the diapered animal and sitting it on his lap, Blair introduced them. "Jim, this is Larry. Larry, Jim. He's my friend. He won't hurt me, will you, Jim?" 

Confused, he shook his head. "No. You have a pet chimp?" 

"No, Larry's a Barbary ape. He likes to watch TV and he's very protective when new people come around. I'll give you two some time to get used to each other while I put the groceries away." 

Blair moved off the couch to do just that and Larry crawled into Jim's lap. Watching the furry creature hold his hand out palm up, the detective finally cleared his brain enough to figure out that the ape wanted him to give him five. He did, turning his hand so that the animal could return it. After doing so, Larry smiled at him, showing his teeth. 

Crawling off Jim's lap, he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Pushing at the man's left arm, the ape worked himself against his side and settled in to watch a program about animals. 

At Blair's laugh, Jim jumped, engrossed in the show. "He likes you. I'm the only other person he sits that close to." 

"He's got pretty good taste in TV." The older man smiled, ignoring the arousal that refused to fade, enjoying Blair's company. He liked Larry, too, but would never admit that. 

"I should warn you about one thing. Barbary apes sometimes bite when they get excited." 

"I'll remember that," Jim said, handing the small animal a pretzel, who took it and ate it quickly. 

"Um, do you want something to drink or anything?" Larry nodded as if understanding the question. 

Jim merely watched Blair play with a lock of hair tucked behind his ear. "Relax, Chief. I won't bite...unless you want me to." A sexy grin spread across his face, which made the fidgeting worse. 

"Right, um, do you want juice or a beer or..." 

"Whatever. Thank you." 

Blair strolled off to get Jim a drink, followed by Larry, who pointed out that he wanted orange juice. The younger man poured the juice into a sipper cup, securing the lid before giving it to the ape. He then filled two more glasses, bringing them to the couch and handing one to Jim. 

"Now, will you sit with me? I won't force you into anything you don't want to do." 

"What brought that on?" Sitting down on the other side of Larry, Blair arched a brow at the other man. 

"You're acting nervous. I thought maybe I scared you with that display earlier." 

Blair swallowed his juice before replying. "No. If you had, I would have asked you to leave." 

* * *

After watching TV for a couple of hours, Jim lifted his hand from Larry to lightly caress Blair's shoulder. Intent on the show he had absorbed himself in, it took a few minutes for the touch to sink in. Finally turning to the older man, Blair saw the yearning covering his face. Smiling gently, he got up. 

"C'mon, Larry. It's time for your nap." The ape looked up at Jim regretfully as he took Blair's outstretched hand and walked along with him. 

Curious, Jim stood and followed them. Blair led Larry to a smaller bed beside his own, which Jim hadn't noticed the first time he passed the room. The younger man then leaned down for the ape to hug him. As he stood back up, the animal smiled at Jim before rolling onto his side and tucking his arms under his blankets. 

Blair moved them back to the couch, Jim suddenly feeling nervous. This man did things to his body without even touching him that other lovers couldn't do at all. 

"Are you going to sit down or are you thinking about leaving?" 

Startled out of his reverie, Jim sat down. "No. I was just thinking." 

Blair held Jim's hand, intently studying the other man as he joined him. "About anything I should know about?" 

The flush that covered Jim's face and neck told the story, causing Blair to chuckle. "You have a one track mind, Detective Ellison." 

"No, I'm not usually like this. You just..." Shaking his head, he let the sentence drift off. Leaning into the smooth fingertips stroking his cheek, he smiled as he reached for a chaste kiss. 

* * *

After a while, the two men cooked dinner together, easily maneuvering around each other as if they had done it for years. Chatting amiably while eating, they genuinely enjoyed their meal. 

"So, how did you end up with a Barbary Ape?" Jim asked, cluing Blair in that he listened well. 

"Actually, he was a research subject, if you can believe that." 

"Why were you studying him?" 

"I did a paper on the short-term effects of concentrated television violence on primates." 

"That sounds interesting." 

"Oh, it was. He loves action shows. Something slow, like a talk show, will have him snoring in no time. He does like documentaries about animals, though. We spent a lot of time watching TV for the project and I guess we just bonded." Blair shrugged, smiling. 

"Yeah, I'd say so," Jim agreed, grinning. 

"Did you know that if you stare, they take it as a sign of aggression?" 

Jim made a thoughtful face, saying, "No, I didn't know that. It's a good bit of information to have, though." 

"Yeah," Blair laughed. 

"So, do you like sports?" 

"Oh, yeah! I _love_ basketball. The Jags are my favorite team." 

"How about that? Mine, too." 

"Great. Maybe we can catch a game sometime." 

"Maybe so." Jim's eyes brightened, a calculating gleam shining within their depths. 

"Do you like to go camping?" 

"Yeah. I was outdoors a lot in the army." 

"You were in the army? That's cool. My mom would _freak_ if she found out." 

"Why is that?" 

"Oh! I didn't mean anything by it." Wide blue eyes searched Jim's expression. 

He laughed. "Relax, Chief. I'm just curious. I'm not angry." 

"Oh, good." Blair's words regained their usual bounce. "Anyway, she was a protester back in the 60s. She's kind of antieverything -government. I think she'd like you on a personal level. She'd just have a hard time with her only child socializing with an authority figure." 

"Do you have a picture?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Blair retrieved a frame from a wooden shelf above the sink and handed it to his friend. 

Scrutinizing the picture, Jim said, "Wow. She's beautiful. I can see where you get your smile." 

"Yeah, she has a certain effect on guys." 

"No, thanks. She's a lovely lady, but I'm more interested in her son." Jim kissed the other man's cheek on the way to return the photograph to its shelf. 

"That's good to know," Blair chuckled, sounding almost relieved. 

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you said you're an only child. You don't seem the least bit self-centered." 

"I've been on my own since I was 16. That kind of matures you." 

"What happened?" Jim frowned, sitting back down. 

"I started college at 16. My thirst for knowledge kept me there until I got my doctorate." He shrugged. 

A comfortable silence reigned until Jim asked, "How about fishing?" 

"What?" 

"Do you like to fish?" 

Shrugging, Blair admitted, "I've never been. Couldn't tell ya." 

"You've _never_ been fishing?" Jim couldn't hide his outright surprise. 

"Nope," Blair affirmed, grinning at his friend's expression. 

"You realize that I can't let you live your life deprived of the experience," Jim said, mocking solemnity. "If you'd like to learn, I'd be more than willing to teach you." 

"That'd be great, man. Thanks." 

As they finished eating, a sleepy Larry waddled across the floor, dragging a bath towel sized blanket. His eyes blinked drowsily as he approached Blair and rested his head on the man's thigh. Blair picked him up, sitting him on his lap. 

"Hey, buddy. Are you hungry?" he asked, scratching the ape's belly. Larry reached for Blair's abandoned plate, the younger man feeding him while talking to Jim. 

"Are you sure you want a relationship with a man?" 

"Yeah, why?" Blair stopped his hand, holding Larry's next bite, to focus on the other man. The ape leaned forward and ate his food from the spoon, glancing up at his caretaker. 

"You'd make a good father. He's like a baby. I can tell you care about him." 

"Whoa, man. Slow down on the children thing. I still feel like a kid myself sometimes. And, of course, I care about the little rascal." He rubbed the top of Larry's head. "He grows on ya." The sleepy ape leaned his head back against Blair's shoulder, falling back into slumber. 

Jim smiled, almost jealous of the closeness between the two. 

"Besides, taking care of an ape isn't like taking care of a kid. He likes to climb a lot, but he pretty much stays out of trouble, except for stealing food." 

"He's very fond of you." An overwhelming warmth toward Blair filled Jim's chest as he watched the other man gently smile down at his sleeping friend. 

"He'd be fond of anybody who took care of him." 

"No, I don't think so. You treat him like a person. You're very good to him." 

"It's not in my nature to be nasty." Blair minutely shrugged. 

"I can see that." Standing, Jim cleared the dishes, ignoring Blair's protests. 

"Jim, you're my guest. I should do that." 

Jim smiled down at him, bending to plant a kiss on his forehead. "If you move, you'll wake him. He's tired. Let him sleep." 

"Thanks, man." 

They fell silent, the only sounds in the warehouse those of Jim washing, drying, and putting away the dishes. Larry stirred and Blair held him while he finished eating. 

"I should probably go. It's getting late." 

A pained expression crossed Blair's face as he expelled a deep breath. "Okay." He stood, setting Larry down on the floor, so he could walk Jim to the door. 

They joined hands, walking together silently. Jim didn't want to leave, but Blair hadn't asked him to stay. His reluctance kind of endeared him to the older man. So many of his dates laid themselves at his feet, no questions asked. 

Stopping at the door, Jim turned to Blair. "Thank you for inviting me in. I had a good time." He ran a finger down the bristled jaw. 

"No problem. I did, too." 

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" 

Blair smiled happily. "I'd like that very much." 

"I'll pick you up at 6:00." 

"I'll be ready." 

Jim tilted the younger man's face up, leaning in to make his intent clear. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips against his companion's. As he did so, his tongue licked gently, tasting, then retreated. Breaking the kiss, he pulled the smaller man into a hug, dropping one last kiss on top of his head. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I'm looking forward to it. Good-night." 

"Good-night." Jim retrieved his jacket, shrugging into it to defend against the frigid temperature outside. Smiling, he looked at Blair one last time before leaving. 

* * *

Jim stood outside the door to Blair's warehouse apartment, clinking the change in his pocket. His heart lurched as the door opened. 

"Hi. Wow! You look great." 

"Thanks. I apologize for being late. I got called in on a case at the last minute." 

Locking the door behind him, Blair said, "It's okay, man. Do you think we can still make the reservations?" 

"Yes. I called and let them know what happened. They were very understanding." Placing his hand at the small of Blair's back, Jim ushered his date to the truck. Opening the door, he watched the younger man settle himself, then shut it and walked around to the driver's side. Before starting the vehicle, he handed Blair a long-stemmed red rose in full bloom. "This is for you." 

Blair laughed nervously. "Thanks." 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you a flower. I wanted to get you something, but I didn't know what." 

"No, it's okay. It's just that nobody's ever given me one before." He leaned toward the other man, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you. It smells nice." 

"You smell better." 

Blair's gaze landed on the floor of the truck. 

"You don't handle compliments well, do you?" 

"I guess it'll just take some getting used to. I haven't been given that many." 

Jim grumbled something under his breath in response. 

"What?" 

"I said, 'That's about to change.'" Smiling at his date, he started the truck and backed out of his parking space. 

* * *

When the two men entered the restaurant, more than a few heads turned their way, both looking more delicious than the food served there. A waiter escorted them to a table, almost gawking when Jim held Blair's chair for him. The older man circled the table, unbuttoning his jacket as he sat down. Daring the waiter to comment with the glare in his eyes, he requested a few minutes to look at the menus. 

"I hope it's okay that we drove so far out. I'm not ashamed of you, far from it. I just have to be careful with my job." 

Smiling, Blair said, "It's okay. I'm a professor. I have to be discreet, too." 

They exchanged the usual small talk, the atmosphere comfortable. After the waiter brought their dinners and rather quickly excused himself, their conversation took on a more serious tone. 

"Tell me about your studies." 

"Well, I'm an anthropologist. I observe people. It's really quite fascinating to watch the different rituals of various groups." 

"What subject did you write your dissertation on?" 

"I studied people with heightened senses." Blair jumped up, rushing to Jim's side as he choked. Firmly patting him on the back, the younger man sighed with relief as his date breathed again. Handing Jim his drink, Blair rubbed small circles on the older man's back. "I'm sorry, man. I bored you so bad that you were willing to choke yourself to shut me up," he said, grinning playfully. 

Jim shook his head. "Just went down the wrong way." After several attempts to clear his throat, he requested, "Tell me more." 

"You really want to hear this? Most people's eyes glaze over by now," he stated, reseating himself. 

"Yeah. I want to get to know you. Your work is part of that." 

Nodding, Blair agreed. "Okay. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'll be fine. I just have to give it a few minutes. Go on." He gestured with his hands to encourage Blair to talk. 

"Well, there are a lot of documented cases of people with one or two heightened senses. They work for coffee or perfume companies, using their sense of smell or taste." He paused, only continuing as Jim waved his fork. "Well, Sir Richard Burton, the explorer, wrote about tribal watchmen who had all five senses heightened. I've been looking for one my entire academic career, but I'm beginning to wonder if they really exist." 

Smiling, Jim encouraged him. "Don't give up, professor. Things tend to show up when you least expect them." 

"Yeah, I guess. So what about you? Do you like being a cop?" 

"Most of the time," he ground out, his voice still unsteady from choking. 

"What about the rest of the time?" Blair inquired. 

"Well, it can be frustrating. You try to be a good cop and do the right thing. Sometimes it just seems like things are more in favor of criminals. There are so many rules and regulations to follow." 

"I see." 

"Don't get me wrong. I think there should be safeguards in place to protect the innocent. It can just get tedious and discouraging at times. So, to answer your question, yes, I like being a cop. It's who I am." 

"I bet it gets scary sometimes." 

Nodding, Jim said, "Yeah. It can give you a real adrenaline rush when bullets are flying. But you fight so hard because you know that this person you're chasing could hurt someone else. If you let them slip away, whatever they do after that is on your shoulders. It can be a heavy responsibility, one that I take very seriously." 

"You know what?" 

"What?" Jim asked, taking another bite. 

"You're a good man, Detective Ellison." 

Jim smiled. "I try to be." 

* * *

The two men approached the door to Blair's apartment, Jim waiting while his date unlocked it. 

"Thank you for tonight. I had a good time." 

"You took me out to dinner and you're thanking _me_?" 

Nodding, Jim said, "Yes. It's not easy for me to find someone I can really talk to." 

"I had a good time, too. But it's _way_ too cold to stand out here in these thin suits. Come in?" 

Jim looked like he was on the edge of refusing, but smiled and nodded. When they walked into the living room, Larry looked past Blair. He jumped up and down, making noise when he saw the older man. 

Laughing, Blair explained, "Every time I come in the door, he looks behind me. I think he's always hoping for you." 

Jim laughed as well, seating himself on the couch, prompting Larry to pick up the remote and carry it with him. The ape crawled into the man's lap, setting his head back against him, and handed him the remote. 

Shaking his head, Blair said, "I've been replaced." 

Jim smiled, switching to an animal documentary for Larry. "I doubt that. Let me stand near you in a threatening posture and he'd rip me apart." 

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure. Coffee?" 

"Please." 

The two men talked for a long while over coffee, Larry keeping his place on Jim's lap. Finally, the older man looked at his watch. 

"It's getting late. I'd better go." 

"Okay. Larry's not going to like it though." Blair picked the ape up, carrying him on his hip while he walked Jim to the door. True to his word, the animal put his head on the younger man's shoulder, fretting unhappily when they reached it. 

"I have tickets to the Jags game next Friday. Would you like to go?" 

"Would I? I'd love to!" 

"Great. It's a date then." 

Blair sighed at that beautiful smile. "Definitely." 

Stepping closer, Jim said, "Thanks again for going to dinner with me." 

"Thanks for taking me." 

Jim pulled Blair against him, laying a kiss on him that almost made him forget his name. The younger man curled his free arm around him, hugging him. 

"Give Jim a hug." The ape leaned over and wrapped his arms around the man's neck briefly. 

"Can I call you?" 

"You'd better," Blair said, just before kissing Jim good-night. 

"Good-night, Chief. I'll see you soon." 

"I'm counting on it." 

Once Jim climbed into his truck and started the engine, Blair shut the door. His heart flew up into the clouds, soaring high above the earth. 

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome your very own Cascade Jaguars!" The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming at a deafening level. 

"Are you okay, man?" Blair pressed his hand between Jim's shoulder blades. 

"Fine. I just have a bit of a headache." 

"Do you want to go?" 

"No. I'll be okay." Jim smiled at the wide-eyed concern on Blair's face. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. I've been looking forward to this all week." 

Blair grinned. "Me, too, man!" 

Jim laughed to himself. The younger man practically bounced more than the ball on the court. All his friend's enthusiasm could make him feel old if it weren't so contagious. Shaking his head, he leaned back in his seat to enjoy the game, grinning like a fool. 

* * *

"Great game, man! I bet the second half will kick!" 

"Let's hope the Jags kick some ass," Jim retorted, grinning at the man that had effortlessly captured his heart. 

At Jim's staring, Blair asked, "What?" 

"How old are you?" 

"30, why?" Blair questioned, raising one brow. 

"You look so young and enthusiastic." 

"That's because I am." 

"Smartass." 

Blair smirked. "Moi?" 

* * *

"Dr. Sandburg!" 

Blair turned to see who had called his name. "Hi, guys. How's it going?" 

Jim regarded the four students talking to his date. Two guys stood behind two girls, arms crossed over their chests. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he missed the entire conversation, except the part where Blair introduced him and he politely said hello. 

As the students walked out of normal hearing range, the younger man asked, "What are you grinning about?" 

"Oh, nothing," he answered in an almost sing-song tone. 

"Tell me!" Blair demanded, mocking a punch to Jim's arm. 

"I was just wondering how in the world you manage to put a spell on the girls _and_ the guys." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean the guys weren't happy about their ladies checking you out, but they didn't look pissed about it, either. What do you do to your poor students, professor?" he inquired in a low, suggestive tone. 

"Maybe you'll just have to _come_ to one of my evening lectures and find out for yourself." 

Leaning close to Blair's ear, Jim whispered, "I just might do that." The younger man shuddered. 

* * *

"Would you like a hot dog, Chief?" Jim asked absently. 

Imitating shock, Blair exclaimed, "Jim! Not in public. At least wait until we get back to my place!" 

The older man's face flushed a deep red, his mouth opening and then closing when words didn't rescue him. 

"How about some popcorn? Hot dogs have too much fat." 

"Uh, okay." Jim started to get up, but stopped at Blair's hand on his arm. 

"I've got it. Here." He handed Jim some money. 

"I can get it." 

"Jim, you took me to a nice dinner last week and you bought the game tickets for tonight. I think I can afford refreshments." 

"Okay, if you insist." The older man sighed as he stepped into the aisle. When he sat back down, he handed Blair his popcorn and diet soda, but refused to meet the other man's eyes. 

"Jim, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

Shaking his head, the older man said, "It's no problem. You just caught me by surprise." 

Blair's posture sagged until Jim turned a sexy smile on him, at which point he melted into a puddle of goo. 

* * *

Standing outside Blair's door, Jim pulled the younger man against him, wrapping his arms around him. "Why does it get harder to leave every time I see you?" 

Blair laughed, reaching to unlock the door. "Don't leave yet. It's still fairly early." 

"Okay." 

After ascertaining that Larry was in his bed sleeping, the two men settled themselves on the couch. Blair straddled Jim's lap, facing him. 

"Did you enjoy the game?" 

"Shut up and kiss me, Detective Ellison." 

Grasping Jim's hands, Blair placed them around his waist. The older man got the idea, weaving his fingers together, pulling his new friend forward. Their lips met, caressing without urgency. 

Blair untucked Jim's shirt, wanting to explore the magnificent chest that he was positive hid underneath it. As he brushed a finger over a nipple, pinching slightly, the older man jerked backward. Breaking the kiss, he uttered a startled noise. 

"Jim? Did I hurt you?" 

"No. My sense of touch is very sensitive. I just wasn't expecting that. Sorry." 

"It's okay." 

Untucking his own shirt, Blair pulled it out and pushed the other man's hands under it. Emboldened, Jim mapped the sleek skin of the younger man's back, eventually making his way to the hairy chest. As his hands encountered the wiry curls, his eyes met a wicked grin. 

When Blair closed in for another kiss, Jim changed their positions. He lay down, the younger man blanketing him. Holding the hair back out of the other man's face, he kissed the swollen lips, lips made for just this reason. 

The kiss deepening, rational thought flew from Jim's brain as blood gathered in other areas. Grasping his friend's hips, he began a slight thrusting motion. Blair groaned, breaking the kiss. 

"Jim, we'd better stop. We're getting carried away." 

Jim's head fell back against the arm of the couch, his eyes closing. 

"You're mad, aren't you?" 

"No, I'm hard. There's a difference," he clarified, smirking up at the other man. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good." Blair dropped one last tender kiss on Jim's lips before getting to his feet, not seeing that his companion didn't move. 

* * *

Returning, Blair noticed that Jim lay on the couch staring at nothing in particular. 

"Jim?" No answer. " _Jim_?" Nothing. "JIM!" Still, he received no response. Distraught, he picked up the other man's wrist, checking for a pulse. Releasing a deep sigh as he found one, he noted that the heart beat very slowly. 

Something tickled at the back of his brain about their words earlier. Jim said that he felt things very intensely. Sentinels feel things like that. Sentinels zone out like this, too. Oh, _shit_! Jim is a _sentinel_! Actually jumping once in place, Blair brought himself back under control. He needed to help the other man, to bring him back. 

Sitting down on the floor next to him, he drew lazy circles on Jim's stomach, just above his waist line. Lowering his voice to a very soothing cadence, he began to speak, his heart beating wildly. 

* * *

Jim blinked, focusing on the face regarding him with concern, enjoying the fingertips tracing along his skin. 

"Welcome back." 

"Thanks. You're not freaked out?" 

Blair shook his head. 

"I should go." 

"Why?" 

Jim shrugged, sitting up. 

"How many of your senses are heightened like that?" At the look of utter fear on Jim's face, Blair crawled forward, placing his hands on the other man's knees. "Jim, from what I've seen, you're a sentinel...one of the people with heightened senses that I was telling you about. When you focus too hard on one sense, you lose yourself in it and experience a zoneout. Now, sentinels are protectors by nature. They have someone that looks out for them, brings them out of zones, like I just did for you." 

"I'm not a freak." 

Blair pulled his face back as if Jim had slapped him. "I didn't think you were." 

"I'm sorry. So, do you think you can help me with this?" 

Blair nodded. 

"I haven't had them very long. I mean, I've had them my whole life, but they only recently resurfaced." Scrubbing at his face, Jim asked nobody in particular, "Why am I telling you this?" 

Angry blue eyes burned him to his soul. "Thanks a lot, man," Blair grated, standing up. 

Jim reached for his hand, preventing him from walking away. "Blair, I'm sorry. It's just that this is really weird for me. You and my boss, who is also a friend, are the only people that know." 

"It's okay." Blair crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So, how many of your senses are heightened?" 

"All five." Jim counted himself lucky for the younger man's enthusiasm about his condition, knowing that he shouldn't have been forgiven so easily. 

Blair gaped before recovering enough to exclaim, " _ALL FIVE_?!" 

"Yes, Chief, all five. Why?" 

"Oh, _man_. You're the real thing! I've been looking for you my whole life!" At Jim's laugh, he narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?" 

"I told you not to give up." After a momentary pause, he added, "So much for you liking me for who I am." 

Sitting down next to the older man, Blair placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jim, I do like you for who you are. The senses are just part of the package." He shrugged. 

"How much of it will be you liking _me_ and how much will be you in awe of what I am? I'm too old to play games." 

Blair's forehead creased into a frown. "So am I." 

Jim leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little exposed here. I'm not comfortable with anybody knowing. I'm a very private person and I don't like people in my face." 

"So, I won't tell anyone." 

"You won't?" 

"No. I give you my word." 

Leaning back, Jim reached for Blair's hand, still unnerved. A master at hiding his emotions, he pretended to be at ease. "Thank you." He pulled the younger man closer so that he could kiss him on the cheek. 

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." 

"Tonight at the game, when you said you had a headache..." 

Jim groaned. 

"... it was the noise, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't lie. The cheering was so loud it gave me a headache." 

"And after my students left, you were smiling." 

"Yeah?" Jim ventured, his voice apprehensive. 

"You heard what they were talking about, didn't you?" Blair asked, grinning. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, what did they say?" 

"Are you sure you want to know? You do have to face these people again." 

Blair leaned toward Jim conspiratorially. "Spill." 

"One of the girls said that you are 'so fucking gorgeous that it should be against the law.'" 

Grinning, Blair asked, "What did the other one say?" 

"She was talking about me." 

"Okay, but what did she _say_?" 

"Sandburg..." 

Blair pouted. 

"Oh, alright! She asked the other one if she saw 'those magnificent arms.' Then their boyfriends started muttering, 'give me a break,' and making gagging noises." 

Blair laughed before saying, "Your arms _are_ pretty great." 

Jim smiled slightly. "Thanks." 

* * *

"Blair?" 

"It must be serious. You used my first name." 

Jim nodded. "Sort of, yeah." 

"What is it?" 

"Um..." The older man massaged the back of his neck, searching for the right words. 

"Just spit it out, Jim. It can't be that bad." 

"How do you feel about this...about us?" 

"Honestly?" At the other man's nod, Blair answered, "Well, I like being with you. You make me feel good." 

"Are you interested in pursuing a relationship with me?" Jim slowly brought his gaze up to meet the other man's. 

Blair nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I think I'd like that." 

"You know I grump a lot." 

"Hadn't noticed, man," Blair said, grinning as Jim's eyebrow lifted. 

"Oh, so we're a comedian, are we?" 

The younger man shrugged good-naturedly before Jim tickled him to within an inch of his life. 

* * *

"It's getting late. I'd better hit the road." 

"Okay." Blair moved from his warm spot, propped against Jim's chest. "I'll walk you to the door." 

Reaching the door, Jim turned to Blair, resting his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Why don't you and Larry come to my place tomorrow for lunch?" 

"Me _and_ Larry?!" Blair excitedly asked, bouncing once on his toes. 

"Yeah. You're kind of a package deal. It's not that different from dating someone with a kid. The sooner he gets used to the place the better, unless you've changed your mind about seeing me again?" 

"Don't be stupid!" Blair playfully punched the older man in the stomach. 

"Good. How about noon?" 

Nodding enthusiastically, he agreed. "Noon's good." 

Jim opened his arms and Blair stepped into them. They shared a bear hug, and he kissed his friend's temple as the younger man pecked his cheek. 

"Good-night." 

"Good-night, man. I'll see you tomorrow." 

* * *

At 12:45, Jim had almost given up on Blair. Resigned to the fact that the other man had changed his mind, he turned on the TV to distract himself with football. Focused on the game, he almost didn't hear the knock at the door. Opening it, a very harried looking Blair, holding Larry and a duffel bag in his arms, stood before him. 

"Come on in, Chief. What happened?" 

"I had a blowout. While I was changing the tire, I almost got run over because I couldn't push the car completely out of the road by myself." 

His eyebrows drawing together, Jim said, "You should've called me." 

"I would have, but I left your phone number on the counter at home." 

"Keep this with you." Pulling out his wallet, Jim produced a business card with his home, work, and cell phone numbers. 

"Thanks, man." Blair set Larry down to place the card in his own wallet. "Would it be okay if I used your bathroom? I'd like to clean up." 

Jim took in the greasy smear across the other man's face and laughed quietly. "Sure. It's this way." He led Blair to it, carrying the bag for him. 

"Larry, you mind Jim until I get back." 

Regarding the ape's position on the couch, remote in hand, Jim didn't think it would be a problem unless he wanted to change the channel. 

* * *

"Oh, man!" 

The frustrated outburst brought Jim off the couch to the bathroom door, where he knocked. "Sandburg, are you okay?" The door flew open, startling him. 

"I'm fine. My clothes, however, are not. This is all I have to wear." 

Jim greedily absorbed the sight before him. His new favorite person stood in front of him, nearly naked. Bare chested, the other man wore only a pair of worn denim cut-offs. 

Jim's mouth curved into an aroused grin. "I don't see a problem." 

"I look like a slut," Blair proclaimed, pouting as his fingers toyed with the fringes on his shorts. 

"You look delicious," Jim rumbled. "I could let you borrow a t-shirt, but it would swallow you. I like you much better like this." He ran his palm down Blair's bare arm, sending a shiver through the smaller body. 

"Nah, don't worry about it. Could you turn the heat up some?" Rubbing his forearms for warmth, Blair looked curiously at the older man. 

"Sure. No problem." Jim fingered the ring adorning Blair's left nipple, lifting it a bit. The younger man shuddered, gasping at the sensation. "A nipple ring?" 

The expressive eyes closed, head nodding. "Uh...uh-huh. It's really sensitive." 

"I'm...I'm sorry." Moving to go turn up the thermostat, a cool hand gripped Jim's forearm. 

"Don't apologize for making me feel good," Blair said in a breathy voice. 

"Come here." The younger man stepped into his embrace, resting his head against Jim's chest. 

Blair stepped back and smiled. "So, what's for lunch?" 

Looking away, the older man frowned. 

"Jim?" 

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he explained. "I thought you'd changed your mind about seeing me again, so I threw it out." He shrugged. "Sorry." 

"Man, standing people up is so not me." 

"I could make some sandwiches and I've got some chips." 

"Cool. I'll help you." 

* * *

"I think I'd better go. I am, like, beat." 

Jim sighed, his forehead creasing. "I wish you could stay." 

Blair smiled sleepily at him. 

"You could take a nap here if you want." 

"Man, that would be so rude." 

"Not since I offered," Jim quietly said, caressing the younger man's cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

Blair leaned into the contact. "You really don't mind?" 

"No." 

"Thanks. I think the thing with my car wore me out. I'm usually struggling to sit still." 

"No problem," Jim replied, placing a gentle kiss on Blair's lips. 

"C'mon, Larry. It's time for a nap. I don't want you bothering Jim while I'm asleep." The ape took his hand, smiling up at him as he shuffled along. 

"He's no trouble." 

"He needs a nap anyway, but thanks. Most people are kind of put off by him." 

"Well, if he wakes up and you're still tired, don't worry about it. We'll be just fine." 

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate that." Smiling shyly, Blair lay on the couch along the wall, facing the room with Larry on the floor in front of him. Yawning, he settled in for his nap. 

* * *

As Jim stood to answer the knock at the door, he checked to make sure it didn't wake Blair. He lay sound asleep on his back with his arms at his sides, looking for all the world like a fallen angel. Larry had perched himself beside him, rubbing the younger man's chest down the center. It reminded Jim of a soothing gesture that a mother might do for a child having trouble sleeping. 

Opening the door, he invited Simon in, raising a finger to his lips. "He's sleeping," he said, pointing to the couch, where Larry now stood on the floor in a protective stance. 

"Well, it must be love. You let an _ape_ into your apartment?" 

"He's very well behaved. Oh, and he's protective, too. Have a seat. Do you want a beer?" 

"Thanks." 

When Jim walked away, Larry waddled over to the couch, giving Simon the once over. He then crawled up and sat next to him, picked up the remote, and changed the station. The captain watched him with an amused grin. 

"He's getting used to you. He doesn't appear to be warming to you as quickly as he did me, but I think he likes you." 

"Hmmm." Simon glanced at Blair. "Doesn't he have any clothes?" 

"His car broke down and that's the only change he had. I asked him to stay like that. I like it." 

"I'm sure you do." Simon's laugh rumbled from deep in his chest. Jim smiled, sipping his beer, his gaze devouring the sleeping figure. 

* * *

Blair slowly surfaced from a dream to the sound of Jim saying good-bye and shutting the door. Drowsily opening his eyes, he sat up. 

"Jim?" Blair's voice beckoned him toward the sleep mussed young man. 

"Hey." Leaning forward, he kissed those adorable lips. Who could resist Blair when he first woke up? 

Rubbing his eyes, Blair asked, "Who was here?" 

"Simon." 

"Who?" 

"Captain Banks." 

"Oh. What's wrong?" 

"What makes you think something's wrong?" 

Blair shrugged. "I can just tell." 

"Simon's a good man, but he has this hang up about me being gay," Jim admitted, laying his head in Blair's lap. 

"I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it." After a short pause, he asked, "Do you think he'd let me ride with you?" 

"What?" Jim raised his head, looking at the younger man in amazement. 

"Did I not tell you about the guy that watches out for the sentinel? Well, guess what. Being a cop is dangerous. You need me to look out for you." He turned his puppy dog blue eyes on the other man full force. 

Jim shrugged. "I'll see what I can do." Leaning close again, he kissed those tempting lips. 

"And you don't think he'll have a problem with us being, y'know, together?" 

"Yeah, I think he probably will, but he trusts me." 

"Try to give him a break, Jim. Have you thought about how it must be for him knowing that a guy like you is gay and his friend?" 

"What's that supposed to mean, 'a guy like me'?" The beginning of an angry expression settled across his features. 

"Look at yourself, Jim. You and he are both alpha male types. Maybe the fact that you're gay scares him. Maybe teasing you is just how he deals with it. It's possible that he's afraid that he'll find out that he's gay, too." At Jim's indignant look, Blair shrugged. 

"It's not possible that Simon's gay." 

Smiling, Blair replied, "That's probably what he thought about you. How long has he known?" 

"A few months," Jim answered, glancing away. 

"I'd say that he's still trying to figure out how to handle you. I wouldn't want to lose your friendship if you suddenly decided that you were straight." The mischievous grin caused Jim to release a bark of laughter. 

"That's not likely to happen." 

"Good, but being a researcher, I'm going to need proof." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" 

* * *

"Why don't you come here and find out?" 

Blair pulled Jim up onto the couch, crawling into his lap. Leaning forward, he licked along the other man's lips until his lover pulled him into a harsh kiss. 

Fingering the nipple ring again, Jim smiled at the thrusting his taunting triggered. Gasping, Blair pulled away, trying to bring himself under control. The older man didn't let go of the ring, tugging and turning it to see how rattled the other man would become. 

"Jim, stop!" 

"What's wrong?" he asked, releasing the ring and rubbing the younger man's bare back. 

"I'll come if you keep that up. I'd like you to at least touch me." Blair's chest heaved from the sensation still coursing through his body. 

"Come here." Weaving both hands through Blair's hair, Jim pulled his mouth down to his own. Licking, sucking, and tasting, he memorized this new flavor to add to the list of his favorites. Abruptly breaking the kiss, he pulled the younger man's head back, exposing his throat. 

Moving in, he licked Blair's Adam's apple, smiling at the feel of bristles teasing his tongue. Lavishing the younger man's entire neck with soft kisses, he moved lower. Finally coming to the place where neck meets shoulder, he sucked hard, intending to leave the other man branded. His lover groaned from deep within his chest, cupping the back of Jim's head with his hands. Finishing his mark, he licked the injured skin, soothing. Eyeing his work, he smiled. 

Supporting Blair's back with his hands, the larger man tilted him back far enough to tease the right nipple with his tongue. Making a mental note not to stimulate the ringed one too much, Jim flicked the other one continuously, causing anguished moans to echo throughout the loft. 

"Jim, _touch_ me, please!" 

"Soon," he mumbled around Blair's nipple. Sucking softly, he swirled his tongue around the hardened bud, his lover squirming constantly. Moving to the other side, he sucked harder, wrapping the ring with his tongue and tugging. 

Blair's arms flailed at his sides as he threw himself forward in an attempt to stop the sweet torture. "Jim!" Biting his lip, he whimpered, eyes squeezed tightly shut, hips thrusting into Jim's stomach slightly. 

Taking mercy on his lover, Jim unbuttoned the snug shorts, lowering the zipper carefully. That accomplished, he turned Blair until he sat sideways on his lap. Pulling the shorts apart to give him room, he slid his hand inside. Whimpering, the younger man leaned into him, spreading his legs wantonly. 

Tipping his sensual lover back with his left arm, Jim pulled the shorts off with his right hand. After pulling Blair back up, he lightly ran his fingertips up and down the engorged flesh, teasing. The whimpers grew louder, the thrashing more pronounced. 

"You're a live one, aren't you?" he asked, not expecting an answer and not receiving one. 

Even with his superior strength, Jim had trouble keeping his writhing lover on his lap. Reaching lower, he weighed the heavy balls in his palm, unsurprised at the heat emanating from them. 

Noticing the fluid leaking from his lover's cock, Jim reached into the lamp table drawer, producing a condom and lubricant. As he rolled the condom onto his new lover, the other man's head snapped forward, eyes transfixed on his lap. When he raised his head, two sets of blue eyes met as full lips descended. 

Turning himself to face Jim again, Blair wrapped his arms around the older man's neck while anchoring his legs to rub himself against his lover's stomach again. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back, gasping. "Put one on." 

"What?" 

"Put a condom on. Now!" 

Lifting himself to his knees, Blair gave the other man room to carry out his command. Jim had managed to keep his arousal under control until that little outburst. Already hard, he accomplished his task quickly. 

"Now, slick us up," Blair ordered in a raspy voice. Hands trembling, Jim complied. 

"Mmm...that feels _good_." Blair's head fell back, hair cascading down his back. He slowly thrust into Jim's lubricated palm, biting his lip. Gripping the older man's shoulders with a tight grasp, he rolled his head and neck, moaning. 

Jim heard the other man's respiration and heart rate spike, watching the beautiful sight of an aroused Blair with awe. The shaft began to swell, causing the smaller man to whine shamelessly as he stilled, lightly banging his head on the older man's shoulder. 

"Why did you stop?" Jim's lust thickened voice sounded rough. He waited patiently as the trembling body against him calmed itself. 

Lifting his head, Blair licked his lips, moistening them. "I like to tease myself sometimes. It pisses me off when someone else does it to me, but I love it when I'm in the mood." 

"You teased me, too." Holding his lover's face with both hands, Jim gently kissed the other man, not wanting to incite him further. 

Breaking the kiss, Blair sat back on his lover's knees. "We need to move. I can't get to you like this." 

Not sure what the other man had in mind, Jim wrapped an arm around his waist as he moved them to a horizontal position. "Better?" 

"Perfect. Lube?" 

Jim handed the tube to the man covering him, who sat up, straddling him. Generously coating his hand, Blair lubricated his lover's cock and balls, evoking a low groan. Scooting back, he did the same to himself, biting his lip. He teased the head of the older man's hardness before laying himself back down on top of him, their groins resting together. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around Jim and tucking his head into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, Blair began to move. His firm hold allowed his lover no leeway to escape the pleasure being inflicted on him, even though he didn't want to. Their cocks and balls kissed one another intimately, causing both men to groan and grunt as the pleasure consumed them. 

"Nnn, Chief..." Jim's head rolled from side to side, the movement only slightly hampered by the other man's head on his shoulder. His hands leisurely trailed down Blair's back, finding their way to rest on his buttocks. He gripped them, pushing his hips up into his lover's. 

"Ah, Jim!" Blair pulled his head away from Jim's neck, gasping for air. Biting his lower lip, his eyebrows bunched together in blissful concentration. 

Both men's thrusts gained in speed and force as they climbed closer to orgasm. Each one holding desperately onto the other, their hips slid together in a frenzied dance. 

Raising his head, Jim sucked Blair's abused lower lip into his mouth. Licking the sore spot, he soothed the hurt with the care only a lover can. The younger man's whimpering became agitated, reaching a fever pitch as the climax exploded through his body, spilling into the condom. 

Swallowing the wonderful sounds with his kiss, Jim held the shaking body as it rode the waves of release. Finally, Blair relaxed into him, holding on just as fervently as before. Trying to be patient, Jim waited for his lover's lassitude to pass. 

The older man's hips thrust upward when a slippery hand enclosed his cock. Squeezing with just the right pressure, Blair pumped him mercilessly. Sliding to lay on his side, he reached down to roll the tight balls, forcing a gravelly moan out of his lover. 

"Jim?" 

Ignoring his lover, his hips moved frantically, begging for more pressure from the talented hands. When it stopped, the frustrated groan escaping his lips sent a twitch through Blair's tired groin, sentinel skin easily picking up on the slight movement. 

"Jim?" 

"'uh?" 

"Don't zone on me. I'll finish you if you stay with me." 

"'kay...with you..." 

Blair smiled as he began the torturous motion again, the shaft swelling almost immediately as the balls tightened and pulled up. Growling, Jim came, his spasms almost enough to dislodge his lover from the couch. 

Attempting to catch his breath, Jim enjoyed the feeling of his twitching muscles. Running his hand lightly over the other man's back, he leaned his head down, inhaling the scents of Blair's body. 

Lifting his head, the younger man ran a finger along Jim's lower lip. "Jim?" 

"Yeah?" He still sounded winded, but would soon be back in control of himself. 

"Look at me." 

The sated man complied. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you." 

"It's okay, Chief. We'll fall together." Tenderly kissing Blair's lips, his heart swelled. 

* * *

"Come in," Simon barked at the knock on his door. 

Jim walked in and seated himself. "You asked for a meeting, sir?" 

"Yes. Coffee?" At Jim's shake of the head, he poured himself a cup. Turning back around and setting it down, he asked, "How's the robbery case coming?" 

"It's not. We've run out of leads and it's really pissing me off!" 

"Do the best you can, Jim. That's all I can ask." 

Ellison irritatedly crossed his arms over his chest. "My best obviously isn't good enough." 

"Stop beating yourself up. We all want this guy off the streets, but it's not the first time that a case has dried up." 

Jim nodded. "I have a request." 

"Which is?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I want Sandburg to be my civilian partner." 

"What? Have you lost your mind? You can't take a civilian..." 

Jim cut him off. "I'm serious here, Simon." He held his captain's gaze. 

"Explain." Brown eyes drilled into the detective. 

"You know how I get lost in sensation with these senses?" he asked, saying the word "senses" like it was an affliction. 

"Yes." 

"I zoned out Friday night. He knew exactly what to do and brought me out of it in no time." 

"What did you zone on?" 

"Does that really matter?" Jim glanced away, rubbing his forehead. 

"I see. I don't know if I can pull this off, but I'll see what I can do. For now, tell me a little bit about this kid. He doesn't look old enough to be out of diapers." The captain crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. 

"Simon, he's 30. He has a Ph.D. in anthropology and teaches at Rainier. As a matter of fact, I'm going to one of his lectures tonight. That's how he learned about people like me. We're called sentinels. Most of us only have one or two enhanced senses, but to use his words, I'm 'the real thing.' We need someone to look out for us, to pull us out of zones and keep us out of danger." 

"And you think this kid can do that?" 

"He did it once and I was really gone." 

"Okay, I'll do my best." After a short pause, he said, "Jim..." 

"Yes?" 

"If I can pull this off, be careful. You two have to be very careful not to mix business with pleasure." At the glare, he held up a hand. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not questioning your ability to do your job. I'm just expressing concern as a friend. Things are difficult enough for you now. Just be careful, okay?" 

Nodding, Jim left Simon's office and Major Crimes. 

* * *

Blair paused his lecture to keep his habitually tardy student from interfering with the learning of the others that bothered to show up on time. He almost lost track of his place when he looked up to see Jim frantically digging for his wallet. 

Continuing with the lesson, Blair glanced back at his lover to see him unfolding a piece of paper. He looked down at it, glanced over to Dennis Warren, back at the paper, and so on. 

When class dismissed, Jim got out of his seat, walking past Blair without so much as an acknowledgment. Knowing something was up, the professor picked up his belongings and trailed behind the detective. 

When he caught up with his lover, the other man was crouching over Blair's least favorite and most tardy student. The detective finished reading the suspect his rights as the professor approached, now attempting to put handcuffs on him. 

Jim's movement stopped, his captive noticing just after Blair did. The errant student made an effort to escape, which the professor thwarted by clicking the second handcuff shut. 

The drawing crowd thought nothing of Blair's lips moving without sound. His friends and colleagues frequently encountered him talking himself down from a panic attack. He placed his hand on Jim's arm to stimulate the second sense. 

Shortly after, Jim blinked, smiling at his friend. "Thanks, Chief." 

"No problem, Jim. Glad to help." Patting his friend's back, he moved out of the way as Ellison called the arrest in. 

* * *

"Well? What happened?" Blair practically bounced in Jim's lap as they sat on the sofa in the loft. 

"We go in tomorrow morning to get your observer credentials. That's if you don't have any classes?" 

"That's great! He's really going to let me tag along?" 

"He's going to let you be my partner. Your assistance in Warren's arrest convinced him. And the samples you gave cleared you of being involved in the robbery." Jim smiled at the exuberant blue eyes focused on him. 

"Oh, man, Jim." Blair hugged the other man. "It means a lot that you're willing to trust me that much." 

"You've proven yourself." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lines cutting deep into his forehead, Blair pulled back. 

"It was. You're the one that's good with words, not me." 

Grinning, Blair kissed him chastely. "Yeah, you're pretty much a man of action. By the way, thank you for Saturday. It was great." 

Jim smiled. "My pleasure. And I do mean my _pleasure_." 

Laughing, Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. "You know, for once in my life, being in the wrong place at the wrong time turned out okay." 

Jim tapped him on the nose. "Correction, Chief. You were in the wrong place at the _right_ time." Pulling the younger man forward into a deep kiss, Jim hugged him tightly, the other man returning the embrace enthusiastically. Both men laughed as Larry stood and walked along the couch cushions to them, determined not to be left out of the hug. 

END 


End file.
